


Bonded Book 2

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Series: Soul Bond Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dursleys, Bad Dursleys, Bisexual George Weasley, Black Hermione, Close to Canon, F/F, F/M, Family, Fuck Snape, Gay Harry, Hurt Harry, Lesbian Alicia Spinnet, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, No Smut, Non Canon pairings - Freeform, Non white Harry, Pansexual Katie Bell, Rare Pairings, Ron gets better as the series goes on, Second year, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Snape Bashing, Soulmates, Weasleys, part of a series, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Harry and George return for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but with new secrets to be uncovered, who knows what will happen?
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley, Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Soul Bond Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673200
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to book two in the Bonded series. I did consider giving this a different title, but it is easier to identify if it is just named bonded 2, and also after a week worth of lectures and university work my brain is a bit frazzled.
> 
> Sorry it has been so long since I posted, university has started back, and it's my final year so... yeah.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.
> 
> This one might take me slightly longer to upload, but hopefully not, mainly as I'm not sure if I entirely like the plot I went with for this one, or at least the changes I made. I'll try and keep most of what I wrote, but I'll likely edit some of the chapters quite significantly.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Trans women are women. Trans men are men. Fuck J K Rowling.
> 
> BLM.

CHAPTER ONE

Harry was enjoying his first ever summer where he was free to do pretty much anything he wished, and yet sadness remained. Despite their adventures the previous year, Harry had not heard from either of his two best friends, Hermione Granger or Neville Longbottom. 

During the school year, the three had made plans to meet in the summer to see muggle movies at Hermione’s, to go into the village of Ottery St Catchpole at the Weasley’s, and to see the greenhouses at Longbottom manor, and yet Harry had heard nothing from either of them. He had written both of them letters, and they had been sent off with his trusty owl Hedwig, and yet she always returned looking slightly affronted but no letters attached to her.

Harry thanked any gods that existed for George, his soulmate.

If George hadn’t been around, and Fred and Percy for that matter too, Harry would have gone insane. Percy had encouraged Harry to do his homework in the first two weeks of summer, and Harry had done so gladly, meaning he had plenty of free time, apart from when he helped the other children at the Burrow degnome the garden.

Harry however had never had that much free time, and there was only so much he could read, play board games and play quidditch before everything started feeling too repetitive and he got bored.

By the third week of the holidays, Harry spent a lot of time laying in a large apple tree in the Weasley’s orchard reading books or taking naps. He knew however that he wouldn’t be bored for much longer, in the last week of July Bill Weasley was coming to visit his family for a week from Egypt where he worked as a cursebreaker. 

Harry adored Bill, he was cool and suave and actually liked Harry, not that most people at the Burrow didn’t. Most people at the Burrow did like Harry, with the exception of Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley, although she had told Harry she didn’t hate him, but she needed time before they could speak properly. Harry accepted that easily, wanting to accept whatever was easiest for the preteen girl.

“Harry?” Percy called as he entered the orchard.

Harry shifted slightly, grabbing his book from where it had been balanced on a large branch near his head, before he jumped down from the tree.

“Hi Percy!” He cried, starting the boy slightly.

“Ah, there you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Lunch is ready.”

Harry wasn’t hungry, but he knew better than to refuse lunch, he didn’t want Mrs Weasley getting upset thinking her cooking wasn’t good enough, which was one conclusion she jumped to a lot, or think that Harry was trying to starve himself. She liked that conclusion too.

“I was surprised you were out here Harry, I’d have assumed you were with George.” Percy said casually as they strolled back to the Burrow.

“George is working with Fred on… something. I’m not sure exactly what it is, but I thought I’d leave them to it.”

“Good plan if they’re scheming. You definitely want to claim no knowledge of it when Mother finds out.” Percy said.

“Exactly.”

Lunch was a busy affair as it usually was at the Burrow, and afterwards when Percy decided he wanted to have a stroll into the village, Harry decided to take a nap upstairs in their shared room. The previous night, Harry had a nightmare involving Professor Quirrell, a teacher who had been possessed the previous year at Harry’s school. Harry had to battle the professor in order to save the legendary philosopher’s stone so the professor would not use it to revive Lord Voldemort, one of the most dark wizards of all time.

Sighing slightly as Harry settled onto the bed on top of the covers because of the summer heat, Harry got comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

It was slightly cooler when Harry awoke, but not by much, suggesting to Harry that it was likely early evening. He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before remembering what had woken him, a cracking sound, the sound of apparation.

“Percy?” He asked, looking around the room not seeing him.

If not Percy, then who?

Suddenly a squeaky voice appeared from right next to him.

“Hello!” It cried.

“You’re a house elf.” Harry said blankly.

“That’s right Sir, Dobby the house elf.”

Harry sighed.

“Dobby, why are you here? Not that I mind of course, but this isn’t a good place for you to be, this is Percy and I’s room, I’m not sure if he’d be thrilled to have a house elf in his room when he returns.”

“I’m sorry Harry Potter Sirs, but I’m wondering where to begin.” He said.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Harry offered.

Dobby started at Harry, his tennis ball eyes wide.

“Sit down, sit down…” He whispered, clearly shocked.

“Dobby, what’s the matter?”

“Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard. Like an equal.” He whispered in awe despite his large eyes being filled with tears.

“You don’t have to sit down if you don’t want.” Harry reassured him.

Dobby looked conflicted but decided to perch on one of the chairs at Percy’s desk, although he looked ready to fly off it at any moment.

“So Dobby, why are you here?”

“Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Dobby told him plainly before trying to hit himself with Percy’s lamp.

Harry grabbed the elf quickly, stopping him from hurting himself as no one deserved to be hurt, but also so that he wouldn’t destroy any of Percy’s possessions and get Harry in trouble. Percy had been so nice and welcoming to Harry, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship and the trust they had by destroying his things.

“I can’t not go back to school.” Harry told the elf firmly.

“But Harry Potter, there’s a plot, a plot to make many terrible things happen at the school once more.”

“Who’s plotting them? Can you tell me?”

“Don’t make me say.” Dobby forced out through clenched teeth.

“I understand.”

Dobby sighed.

“Is it Lord Voldemort?”

“No Sir.” Dobby said, eyes wide as if he was trying to convey a message through this.

Harry frowned, he had no idea what Dobby was talking about or what he was trying to allude to, and considering the house elf had woken him from a nap, he was too tired to really think about it either.

“If it’s not Voldemort, I’m not super worried.” Harry said casually, although he knew he was lying to himself.

“Dobby heard that the great Harry Potter faced the Dark Lord once again only weeks ago and once more won.”

“I’m not sure I can be considered great, but I did beat Voldemort again.” Harry said truthfully.

“Dobby knew that Harry Potter was the greatest wizard alive.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Harry Potter has to promise he will not return to school.” Dobby said, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

“Don’t do it.” A voice said.

Harry spun to face Percy as he entered the room, his wand out and his eyes fixed on the small elf in front of Harry.

“What?”

“Don’t lie and say you won’t go back, he will bind you in a contract and you won’t be able to go back to Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts was my first ever home Dobby, I will be returning, all my friends are there.”

“Friends that don’t even write to Harry Potter?” Dobby said slyly.

“How do you know that?” Percy asked the elf. Percy was well aware of the fact Harry had not received letters from his friends, he had seen Harry upset once or twice over it, thinking his friends no longer wanted to know him.

“You mustn't be angry with Dobby.” Dobby began.

“No promises.”

“Dobby thought if you thought your friends had forgotten you, you might not want to go back to school sir.”

“First off, stop stealing Harry’s mail. Secondly, you better return those letters to who they belong to. Finally, Harry will be going back to school whether you want him to or not.” Dobby told the elf firmly.

“Dobby shan’t return the letters then.” He said stubbornly before disappearing with a pop.

“Now, I wonder what on earth that was all about?” Percy said, scratching his head slightly.

Harry just shrugged, he had no idea.

HPHP

On the 28th of July, Bill Weasley landed in the back garden of the Burrow having just arrived by international portkey, and he was excited, he was finally going to get to see his siblings again and Harry Potter who was practically his sibling too, especially considering one day Harry would be his brother in law.

Less than five years until it was expected that Harry and George would be married. Soulmates always married before seventeen if they met before then. It was likely Harry and George would be the same, especially if Mrs Weasley had her way, she would have the two boys married immediately.

“Billy!” His Mum cried as she barrelled out of the house.

“Hey Mum, how is everyone?”

“We’re so good dear, come in my love. Do you want some tea?”

“That’d be great, thanks.” He said as he followed her into the house.

Bill sat down at the table as his Mum bustled about making tea and pulling a pack of biscuits out of the cupboard.

“We’re all so excited you’re here, little Harry has been so excited to see you.”

Bill smiled. Harry had managed to worm his way into Bill’s heart when he had met him over Christmas, and he knew from his talks with Charlie that his brother had the same reaction. Harry was officially their sibling in their eyes.

“I’m excited to see everyone too.”

“You ready?” Mrs Weasley asked with a grin.

“Ready.”

“Kids! Bill’s here.”

Hurried footsteps echoed from around the house as the children hurried downstairs to see their brother. It was rare they got to see him as much as they had recently, usually it was once a year, so they were excited to have the opportunity to see them more.

The door to the kitchen slammed open and all the children hurried in, although Percy came in slightly after the kids in a much more composed manner.

“Hey everyone.” Bill said with a laugh as the majority of them rushed over to hug him. 

Neither Percy nor Harry joined the hug but they both did smile at the eldest Weasley boy from their spot slightly across from them.

“Bill! I’m so glad you’re home.” Ginny said.

“I’m glad to be back, only for a week though.” He said with a small joking pout.

“Damn, a week’s so long. How on earth are we going to put up with you for that long?” One of the twins, Bill thought it was George, joked.

“I think I should be the one saying that.” He said, ruffling the twin’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, laughing.

“Anyone for a game of pick me up quidditch later?” Bill asked them.

Everyone agreed apart from Percy who said he had some work to do, and Harry who had an appointment in the afternoon. The two left to go upstairs, although George kissed Harry’s hair before the youngest boy left.

Everyone in the room watched them go.

“Percy’s been super secretive all summer.” Ron told him.

“Yeah, he’s been cooped up in his room and he won’t let anyone borrow his owl. Luckily Harry bought Dad an owl for his birthday, and Hedwig loves being able to take letters.” Fred said.

The group broke up, some of them sat at the table while the young ones, Ginny and Ron, went into the living room to play wizard's chess.

“How is Harry?” Bill asked.

The twins looked at each other seemingly communicating between themselves silently.

“He’s getting better.” One said.

“Yeah, George is right, he is. He’s on potions for anxiety and depression and they’re definitely helping.” The other, Fred, told him.

“He tends to sleep more, and he’s getting better about asking for help.”

“I’m so happy that the poor dearie is getting better.” Molly said, wiping a slight tear from her face.

“I’m glad he’s getting better. The mind healer is working then?”

“Yeah, although Harry calls her a therapist so we’ve all started doing that.” George told him.

“Noted.”

Mrs Weasley called everyone down to lunch not too long after, and Harry didn’t eat much, at least not compared to everyone else, but still the Weasley’s notorious for eating a lot, so Bill didn’t take Harry’s lack of food as a bad thing, especially considering Harry seemed to be communicating with most people at the table happily, except for Ron who was glaring at the boy, and Ginny who was looking anywhere than at the boy.

Bill had no idea what Ron’s problem was, but he was fairly sure Ginny’s obsession with the boy who lived was causing her to treat Harry, the boy who actually existed rather than some made up persona of the boy, badly. He promised himself he would talk to her before he left at the end of the week.

“Oh and still don’t touch him without permission.” George whispered to him as they sat at the table at lunch.

Bill glanced over at Harry again, he was having a conversation with Mrs Weasley about cooking.

“Yeah, I won’t.”

“Good.” Fred said before taking a large bite of his sandwich.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this has been a while, but I'm a third year in University, so I have a lot of work to do, especially as we're in a pandemic, which just makes it all the more difficult which kind of sucks.
> 
> Anyway, I have this one out, and I have a lot of work due in about a week so it'll likely be about two weeks until I upload some more, especially as the chamber of secrets in this series needs a lot of editing.
> 
> I didn't edit this chapter however, so if there are any mistakes, I apologise.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading :)

CHAPTER TWO

"Bill dear, I need to ask you to do me a big favour." Mrs Weasley said on the second day of his arrival.

Bill had been thinking about the gift he had bought for Harry for his birthday in two days time, and Ginny's birthday on August 12th. He'd bought Harry a book on creative charms and some magical creatures figurines. For Ginny he was having a cat delivered on her birthday, even though he wasn't going to be there, and he was going to be buying her a wand as an early birthday gift when the family went to Diagon Alley.

"Sure Mum, what's up?"

"I'm about to give Ginny the talk." She told him.

Mrs Weasley gave all of the children the talk before they went to Hogwarts as it wasn't on the Hogwarts curriculum and she thought it was important that all of her children were aware of the changes that their body would go through.

"Okay?"

"I'd also give Harry the talk too, I'm sure he hasn't had it, but at the moment I've been so busy and I haven't had time to do it."

"Do you want me to give it to Harry?"

"Can you? I don't know much about soulmates so I would have to read up on it, but with five children going to Hogwarts this year…"

"Don't worry, I know quite a bit about them. When I found out George had one I wanted to be available if he had any questions, you know he doesn't enjoy reading a ton. I thought it'd be nice for him to have someone "

"You're right. Thanks for this Bill, and just… just be careful okay? Harry's not super comfortable with…"

"Sexual talk?"

"Yeah. Fred and George were making weird sexual comments as jokes the other day when messing about with Ron, and Harry didn't say anything but he was definitely uncomfortable thinking about it."

Bill nodded, his Mum had warned him about what had happened to Harry just so everyone could be careful around him. Bill hesitated being too careful, he didn't want to treat Harry differently than he had at Christmas as he knew that would annoy Harry. He was still the same Harry he had been at Christmas, the sexual assault had happened before they met the boy, and he would probably be offended if they all were on egg shells around him.

He would be careful however.

"I'll be careful Mum, don't worry. I'll bring George with me to do it too, I think there's a few things he will need to know too, they probably weren't included in his last talk."

"Good point."

"I'll go do that then."

"Thanks Bill."

Walking up the stairs, Bill paused, unsure of what exactly he was going to say to George and Harry. He knew all about soulmates, but he wasn't sure exactly how to give the talk. He of course remembered his parents telling him about them, but he hadn't imagined he would be giving the talk to anyone so soon.

"George?" He called, knocking on the door.

"Bill?" He asked, opening the door.

"I have to give you the talk."

"I had it? I don't want it again, please not again…" He said, a fake dark look in his eye.

"Harry needs it too."

"A talk about what?" Harry asked, appearing behind his soulmate.

George and Bill shared a look.

"Puberty and stuff 'Ry."

Harry paused before putting on a brave face and nodding.

"Okay."

"I promise, it won't be that bad." Bill said, trying to smile.

"Yeah, come on 'Ry. Where do you want to do this Bill?"

"Fred will you clear off while we sort this out?" Bill asked.

"Can do." Fred said appearing from behind his and George's shared bedroom door and fleeing downstairs.

"Coward." George yelled at him.

"Come on you two, this won't take long."

George and Harry went to sit on George's bed and Bill decided to perch on Fred's. Harry was holding George's hand tightly, and George was running his thumb gently and reassuringly over Harry's knuckles. Bill smiled to himself softly.

The first part about the physical changes their bodies would go through in a way extremely similar to everyone else who had the same sexual organs as them. George barely paid attention to that, focusing on running his hands through Harry's hair instead.

"Now, there's a difference for soulmates by the way."

"What?" George asked.

"It is possible for a male to get pregnant in a soulmate bond with two males."

"Hermione said that two men can get pregnant in the wizarding world normally though?" Harry said, confusion evident.

George looked down at his soulmate finding it curious that Harry knew that. George had known that as one of his uncles on his dad's side had children with his husband, but Harry had never met them.

"That's true. However, in a soulmate bond it can happen naturally. As you hit puberty your body will develop a womb and you'll be able to have children without taking a potion. Normal wizards who want to get pregnant need to take a potion to be able to do so."

"Oh. How will I know when I've developed a womb?"

"You'll have stomach cramps for a while and that's when it will form. It takes about a month, but don't worry, if you start having the cramps you'll just need to go to Madam Pomfrey. She'll be able to tell what's happening and she will give you some pain potion to help combat it."

"Yeah, make sure you go to her, okay Harry?" George asked as he ran a hand down his soulmate's back.

"I will, I promise."

"Great. Now if Harry does get pregnant George you'll have some changes too."

"What like?" He asked, confused.

"When Harry's pregnant, your instincts will make you extremely protective of Harry. You'll want to just stay by his side no matter what. From what I've read, this protectiveness can feel overwhelming slightly."

"I'm always protective of Harry." George said, kissing his soulmate's temple.

"True, so if it is overwhelming it'll be difficult." Harry told him.

Bill nodded along with what they were saying.

"Yes, it will be difficult. I'd imagine you'll have trouble leaving him alone, so you'll have to be in a situation where you'll be able to manage that."

"We'll be careful." Harry promised.

"Good. There's not much more I really need to tell you. Unless you have any more questions of course?"

George and Harry looked at each trying to work out if there was anything else that they needed to ask. They knew what would happen to their individual bodies, and what would happen to them together during pregnancy. In addition Harry had thoroughly read some books on soul bonds, although he was surprised that him being able to naturally get pregnant wasn't in it. Then again it was in the Hogwarts library, so it wouldn't be surprising if it just wasn't up to date with discovered information.

"I think we're good."

"Good, now go and do whatever you were doing." Bill said as he stood to leave the room.

"Great, Fred and I were planning something." George said, grinning with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Harry smiled at his soulmate as he pressed a kiss to George's cheek and moved to make his way back to the room he shared with Percy. Bill smiled as he went downstairs to tell his Mum he had done as she asked and Harry and George were now well aware about what was going to happen to their bodies.

HPHPH

George woke early on the 31st of July and for some reason he felt off and he couldn't understand why. His chest hurt, but not in a physical way, but rather an emotional one, and he couldn't work out why. He wasn't sad, he had been extremely happy when he had gone to bed, he had had a relaxing night with Harry and Fred playing games and when he had gone to bed he had fallen asleep immediately.

So why was he now feeling bad?

He leant over to check the clock on the bedside table between his and Fred's beds and saw it was 6am. He sighed, Fred wouldn't be up for hours, and Harry likely wouldn't be up until at least 8am. What was he going to do for two hours?

Sneaking out of the room so as not to wake Fred and heading downstairs. He had never been up so early when the house had been so quiet. He rummaged through the cupboards finding some biscuits which he quickly ate before deciding to head outside and go for a morning fly.

Despite enjoying flying, the emotional pain he was feeling didn't waver and he wondered what he could do about it, maybe he'd mention it to Harry later as his soulmate was incredibly intelligent and he might have an idea why he was feeling so bad.

At eight he started hearing noises from the house and he decided to go back in and get some proper breakfast, having biscuits only probably wasn't his best idea. He traipsed into the kitchen despite being sweaty and sat next to an expectant looking Harry. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, not saying anything as he suddenly realized how hungry he was. His chest panged again but he ignored it.

Mrs Weasley was washing dishes at the sink, clearing up after herself and Ginny who was sat in the living room, it looked as if they had already eaten.

"Morning." Mrs Weasley called to Bill as he came downstairs.

"Morning. Hey Harry, happy birthday!" Bill said.

Mrs Weasley dropped a plate, shock evident on her face and George felt extremely guilty as he had forgotten.

"It's your birthday?" Mrs Weasley asked, voice quiet.

"Er…"

"It is." Bill told them.

"Oh Harry, I forgot. I'm so sorry." Mrs Weasley said.

"I don't mind, really." He said at her disbelieving expression.

"Well, we'll have to do something! Bill, can you look after the kids today, I need to pop to Diagon Alley."

"We could all go?" Bill suggested.

"Probably not the best idea yet as the school lists haven't arrived."

"Good point."

Mrs Weasley bustled to get ready and George sat still, still in shock at the fact that he had forgotten his soulmate's birthday. The pain in his chest had changed, he was now just feeling extremely guilty. He felt like a bad soulmate.

George pushed his plate aside, before turning to look at Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I forgot your birthday." He said, and he could feel a tear dripping down his cheek.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"I feel terrible."

"You really don't need to. I've never celebrated my birthday properly before, so it really doesn't bother me." He said, trying to reassure George.

Mrs Weasley let out a sob, and George felt like he wanted to do the same.

"I'll make it up to you." George promised.

Harry opened his mouth to protest again, but George gave him a sad look and Harry closed his mouth. He didn't want to make his soulmate feel guilty. George pushed his food back, kissed Harry's cheek and ran upstairs.

"Fred! Wake up!" He cried, flinging the door open so it ricocheted off the wall.

"George? What?"

"It's Harry's birthday."

"Damn." He said, eyes widening.

"I forgot. We need to sneak to Diagon Alley and get him a gift."

"How do we do that?"

"Mum's going to Diagon Alley. We just need to get Bill to keep an eye on Ginny, Ron and Harry and keep them distracted and we can slip out to Diagon Alley."

"He'd never let us go alone."

"So? We'll just tell him we're working on a gift for Harry in our room and then we can sneak to Diagon Alley."

"We're going to have to get him away from the floo network and get back before Mum does." Fred said.

"It'll be fine." George said dismissively.

"Fine."

George and Fred hurriedly dressed and made their way downstairs. Mrs Weasley was just about leaving as they got downstairs.

"Be good for Bill boys, I don't want to hear you blowing up toilets or anything."

Fred smirked.

"We will." George promised, his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good, he'll be informing me if something goes wrong. Harry's waiting to open his gift from Bill until I get back from Diagon Alley."

"We're going to work on Harry's gift in our room." George told them.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Okay boys, see you soon."

Mrs Weasley bid everyone goodbye and Fred and George skipped upstairs. George began rummaging through their room, trying to find something to work as a distraction.

"What about these?" Fred said, holding up a box of Dr Filibuster's fireworks.

"Perfect. Have you got your money and wand?"

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Ready."

Fred released the fireworks out the window and George watched as Bill, Ron, Percy, Ginny and Harry ran outside to watch them. They could see some owls coming towards the group from the distance too but paid them no mind as they ran downstairs.

"We have to be quick." Fred said as he stood in the fireplace.

"Go!"

"Diagon Alley!"

Fred disappeared, and quickly George did the same.

HPHPH

"These fireworks are amazing." Harry said as he watched in fascination.

"They are. Probably part of your gift from Fred and George." Percy told him.

Harry was surprised that the usually quite uptight Percy was enjoying the fireworks, but Percy did tend to be quite nice to Harry, so he imagined that this was part of the extension.

"I have a present for you too by the way Harry." Percy told him.

"Thanks Percy!"

"It's no problem."

"I have one for you too by the way."

"You're very prepared."

Harry smiled.

"Hey guys, do you see those owls?"

The group looked up to see a group of five owls flying towards them. Each of the owls seemed to be holding a gift as well as a letter. They flew down onto a fence and Bill, Percy and Harry rushed over to see them.

"All for Harry."

Harry beamed, wondering who had sent him gifts. It was amazing to him, that just one year ago he was getting his first ever birthday gift, and now he had at least seven. He felt so lucky to have found his soulmate and through him, a family.

"Shall we put them aside until later so you can open all your gifts at once?" Bill asked the boy.

Harry paused before nodding.

"Perfect. I'm going for a stroll in the village Harry, would you like to come?" Percy asked him.

"I'd love to."

Harry ran inside to get some money from his case before meeting Percy outside. Together, they walked into the little village and wandered around for a little, just talking. Percy quickly made the observation that Dobby had finally stopped blocking his post. Percy was telling Harry what to expect in his second year in terms of lessons. Harry nodded, knowing some of it as he had been reading ahead, he was on the verge of finishing his second year texts, at least from the texts that never changed.

The only text Percy believed would change was the defense text as Professor Quirrell would definitely not be back.

"Want some ice-cream?"

"Sure." Harry said with a shrug.

"What do you think Fred and George are doing?" Percy asked him after they sat down with their ice-cream.

"I don't think they're in the house."

"Why do you think that?"

"The fireworks were definitely an attempt at a distraction."

Percy paused, considering Harry's words before nodding.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and at around two o'clock after doing some shopping in charity shops in the town, Percy and Harry headed back to the Burrow. Harry was surprised that he felt exhausted considering he hadn't actually done much that day. Percy suggested it was the heat.

As they arrived back at the house, Harry decided to go and take a nap upstairs, knowing he wouldn't really be able to do much until Mr Weasley came home from work that evening at around five.

"Harry wake up!" George cried, jumping on his bed at half four that evening.

"What's going on?"

"Dad got home early, so tea shouldn't be too long away. Mum was worried no one had eaten a proper lunch as she was out so she's practically made a feast."

"Nice."

"Now come on, as soon as we're done eating you can get your gifts."

Harry yawned before nodding. He tried in vain to flatten his hair so he at least looked a bit acceptable before he headed downstairs, but after a minute of trying, he ignored it, realising nothing could fix the mess that he called his hair.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cried as he entered the kitchen, George following slightly behind him with a hand on his back.

"Thanks guys!"

Harry's eyes darted around the kitchen, first taking in the giant banner reading Happy Birthday Harry. He had no idea where you could even buy banner paper from in Diagon Alley, but he loved it. There were also multiple coloured balloons in clusters at various points around the kitchen and red and gold streamers on the walls. Despite the slight chaos of it, Harry loved it.

"We have cake for after, but first bangers and mash!"

Harry saw Ron lick his lips at the prospect of having cake. Harry knew that the youngest ginger boy was going to eat most of the cake, but he couldn't bring himself to care, especially when he saw a pile of what seemed to be around fifteen presents on a table in the corner.

Fifteen whole presents for him!

Harry took the seat that George pulled out for him, and happily began adding food to his plate, and for once George didn't even comment on the amount Harry had put on his plate, nor did he attempt to put more on it. Harry wasn't sure if it was because George believed he had put enough on it, or because it was his birthday, but Harry counted it as a win. He did expect it was the latter however.

"Who's ready for cake?" Mrs Weasley asked after everyone had finished the main course.

"Me!" Ron cried.

Mrs Weasley shot him a slightly disappointed look, she knew he didn't care it was Harry's birthday and that he was just being greedy. She didn't say anything however, not really wanting to cause a scene on Harry's birthday.

With a wave of her wand, Mrs Weasley banished all the dirty dishes to the sink while Bill handed out the plates that were at the table for the cake with magic. Mr Weasley decided to use magic to slowly levitate the cake over, worried that something might happen to it if it were summoned.

Mrs Weasley immediately began cutting the cake, and she put the first slice on a plate and Ron immediately tried to snatch it from her hands.

"Ronald Weasley! It is not your birthday. The first slice is for Harry." She said sternly.

"He can have it Mrs Weasley, I really don't mind."

"Shut up freak." Ron spat.

The table fell silent staring in shock at the boy.

"Ron!" Mr Weasley cried.

"What?! It has nothing to do with him, he needs to butt out."

"Go to your room. Now." Mr Weasley said.

Ron gulped as did most of the other Weasley children at the table. It was rare that Mr Weasley had any role in disciplining his children, so when he did get involved the children knew that they had messed up.

"But… Mum?!"

"Do you really think I'm going to defend you here Ronald?"

"Er…"

"Bed. Now." She said.

Ron gulped at his Mother's anger, but it didn't take more than a second for his rage to rear its head again. He stood, slamming his chair back into the wall as he did so, and he slapped the cake out of her hands.

Mrs Weasley's eyes flashed.

"Bed! We will deal with your punishment in the morning."

Ron stormed off, slamming the door to the living room, stomping up the stairs and then slammed the door to his room at the top of the house making the whole house shake slightly.

"Harry dear, I'm so sorry." Mrs Weasley began.

"It's totally fine Mrs Weasley."

"It's not. I'll be speaking with him tomorrow, I promise."

"It's okay."

Bill took this time to vanish the smashed cake and cleaned the table from where Ron had decided to have his temper tantrum. Percy also decided to move Ron's chair back to where it belonged, neatly pushed against the table. Everyone was slightly reeling, even Ginny who looked ashamed at her brother's actions.

"Now! Cake." Mrs Weasley said, passing a slice to Harry then passing them around the table clockwise.

Harry took a bite once everyone had a slice, and his eyes widened. He had never actually eaten any of the cake Hagrid had made last year, so it was the first birthday cake of his own that he had actually eaten.

"How is it dear?"

"It's amazing Mrs Weasley."

"I'm glad you liked it dear."

The rest of the meal passed nicely, Harry even engaged in a conversation with Ginny about quidditch, although Fred and George were involved in it too. He smiled, thinking that perhaps he was making some progress with her.

"Ready for your presents Harry?"

Harry looked at George.

"Go on 'Ry." He said with an encouraging nod.

"I'm ready Mr Weasley."

"Perfect. Lets move into the living room where it's nicer, and then we can start."

Harry nodded as he and the rest of the Weasley siblings moved into the living room. Harry took a seat between Fred and Bill, George sitting opposite him. Fred ruffled his hair, and winked at George as Harry sat with him.

"Harry's finally recognising the hotter, superior twin." Fred joked.

"Yeah, me. He sat opposite me so he could see me."

"Douche." Fred said with a laugh.

"Here Harry, this one is from Molly and I, why don't you open this first." Arthur said, passing the small boy a quite large box.

"Thanks Mr and Mrs Weasley."

"No problem Dearie." Molly said while Arthur nodded at him with a smile.

Harry carefully peeled away the green wrapping paper from the box, and peered inside at a variety of items. He picked the first thing out, and Bill carefully took the box from him so he could take the gifts out easier. The first thing he pulled out was a green shirt that Mrs Weasley claimed matched his eyes.

"I love it Mrs Weasley."

"I'm glad."

The box also contained two pairs of jeans, one in a dark blue and one in a black, a yellow t-shirt and some nice socks. Harry loved them all, and promised he would make sure he made good use of them. Harry knew that he would be able to leave some clothing at the Weasley's in the closet he had at the Burrow now.

Harry was surprised that one of the gifts had contained five different things, and he knew with the other gifts he had piled on the table that he had definitely been spoiled this birthday, and he felt slightly guilty about it.

In the end, Harry had received a book and some magical figurines from Bill, a book about Ancient Runes from Percy, some chocolates from Fred, some Bertie Botts every flavour beans from Katie, a training snitch from Oliver, a book on dragons from Charlie, a potted plant from Neville(not that he was entirely sure what the plant was), a soft plush seal from Alicia (which he loved), a magic eraser to reveal invisible ink and a quill that could produce invisible ink from Angelina, a sleep diary from Hermione as she knew he sometimes suffered from nightmares, a quidditch book from Cedric Diggory, some muggle sweets from Lee Jordan, a book with pictures of his parents and their friends from Hagrid and finally from George he had received a joke t-shirt saying if found please return to George Weasley and a wizarding version of the board game articulate.

It had been Harry's best birthday ever, and he would never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.
> 
> Hi, sorry this has taken so long to upload, but been swamped in university work.
> 
> I've also been thinking a lot about this story, and I have a ton of ideas for the continuation of it, and I am currently working on the fourth in this series, and the fifth is the one I'm super excited to write about, but getting through the fourth one has been taking ages, and I accidentally left my books at my partner's grandparents house and with lockdown won't be able to get them.
> 
> I've also been thinking about my username for these stories, Phelpsgirlxxx. I chose the name when I was twelve/thirteen I think (? somewhere around there at least), and chose it after James and Oliver Phelps, however I don't love them anymore. Given the opportunity to speak out against J K Rowling's transphobia, as well as her sexist, racism, homophobia etc... they refused to, and still would work with the brand and want to work with J K Rowling in the future. This is unacceptable. Now, if I were to change my name would anyone have any ideas I could go with, or should I just keep it the same? Please review, and let me know.
> 
> ALSO if you want to see how my images of Hermione and Harry are, please look at loquaciousliterature on tumblr and see her Hermione and her Harry, I'm not sure if she has different fan art of them, but if you want to see how I picture them, please PM me, and I'll send a link.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Please read and review!

CHAPTER THREE

On the first of August, the Hogwarts letters for all the children finally arrived, and with excitement the family all decided to go to Diagon Alley to collect all their academic needs for that year. Harry knew it would be a fairly long trip as Ginny her robes and such for school, especially as she was the first female Weasley to go to the school, meaning her robes would likely be slightly different from the usual male robes, as long as she chose them to be, and she did.

"Harry, do you want to come with me by floo?" George asked as they got ready to leave at half ten that morning.

"Sure." He said with an easy smile.

Harry had managed to floo Neville the night before and he had told him that he would be going to Diagon Alley as soon as the letters arrived, and Hermione had told him through owl post that she would be in Diagon Alley on the first of August no matter what. Neville had been confused as Hermione had sounded super excited about it in her letter, and neither of them could work out why.

Harry was extremely excited to see his friends again, especially as he hadn't really had a chance to contact them with Dobby stealing his letters. He was also sure that he would likely see some of his other friends when he was in Diagon Alley, for example the twins were meeting up with Lee Jordan.

"Come on Harry, let's go!" George cried excitedly, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry quickly joined George in the fireplace, and his soulmate wrapped an arm around him before grabbing some floo powder and yelling Diagon Alley before they disappeared with a flash of green fire.

They quickly made their way out of the fireplace as they spun out, not wanting to get in the way of any other people trying to use the floo.

"Can we go outside, into the alley? I want to see if I can see Hermione."

"Sure, 'Ry, come on."

Hand in hand, with slight whispers following them, Harry and George departed the Leaky Cauldron through the back alley and into the bright, bustling alley behind it.

"Harry!" A voice yelled as he stepped out of the alley and into the sunshine.

"Hermione!" He cried, seeing one of his best friends sitting at a table outside of a café. He wasted no time in rushing over to her, George following him at a slightly slower pace.

As soon as he got close to her, she quickly wrapped her arms around him, and Harry smiled, despite the mouthful of thick bushy hair.

"How've you been?" She asked, as she pulled away.

"I've been good. Sorry I didn't manage to get in touch, I'll explain later why." He said, eyes darting around them to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"Understood." She said with a nod, clearly trusting whatever Harry had to say, and knowing if he didn't want to get into it in public, then it was important that she didn't press.

"Thanks for the present by the way, I love it. I might use it as a normal diary, or a sleep diary, I'm not sure yet. I've always liked the idea of having a sort of sleep diary of sorts."

"I'm glad you like it. I saw it in a muggle store and the moon and stars on it reminded me of you for some reason."

Harry paused.

"You know what Hermione, I know what you mean." He said after a moment of contemplation.

"Ooh, you know what? You could use it as a dream diary, so not just sleep dreams but desires, you know?"

"Amazing."

"Harry?" George asked, finally calling attention to himself.

Harry stopped, he had totally forgotten that George was still there, he was so caught up in catching up with his friend.

"Sorry Georgie."

"No problem. Hi Hermione, how are you?" He asked as Fred came up behind him.

"All right Granger?" Fred said with a wink.

"Hi guys, I'm good thanks." She said, although from Hermione's face, Harry could tell she was very pleased with the fact that Fred had winked at her.

"Good, good. We're going to go and find Lee, we have some business... we need to work on, see you guys later." George said with a wicked grin, before running off with Fred deep into the alley.

"Bye." Harry and Hermione called in unison as they watched their retreating backs for a moment.

Harry ordered a drink at the café with the little money left in his pocket and the two friends chatted happily for around half an hour, in which Hermione told him her parents were speaking with some other muggleborns' parents, before they finally spotted Neville.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nev, thanks so much for my gift." Harry said.

"Thanks for mine too. I loved that book on plants, plus that muggle plant you bought me is amazing, so fascinating."

Harry had bought him a bonsai tree which he had realised was not something widely known about in the wizarding world, which had really shocked him. Hermione had told him it was mainly the British wizarding world however, they were very popular in other magical communities.

"I need to go to Gringotts before we do any shopping." Harry told his friends.

"Same." Neville nodded.

"I need to exchange some muggle money." Hermione told them.

"Perfect, ready to go?"

Harry and Hermione nodded as they had already paid the bill, and headed to the large bank where a fierce looking goblin guard stood outside. Harry smiled at the goblin, and it gave him a confused look before the three second years made their way into the bank.

"Shall we do the vaults first?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, good plan." Neville said.

"The carts are like a rollercoaster just as a warning 'Mione."

Hermione paled slightly at this, but she put on a brave face and agreed to go with them anyway. Griphook, the goblin who had escorted Harry to his trust vault in his first year was directing them to their vaults.

When they reached vault 687 Harry quickly scooped gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts into a small sack.

As they travelled to Neville's vault, vault 691, Harry was surprised with how close it was to his own vault, and he wondered what would have happened if he had bumped into Neville the year before when heading to the vaults. He was sure he would have found out how to get on the platform, and it may have taken him longer to meet George as he would have already been on the train.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear that idea. He had met George, George was his soulmate, and they'd be together their entire lives, no matter what. There was no point on reflecting on the what ifs. He repeated this to himself multiple times, however the thought didn't leave, so he tried his best to ignore it.

After changing some of Hermione's muggle money into galleons, the three headed to Amanuensis Quills first to collect stationary they needed for that year as Hermione said that was the first thing she wanted to do. She was insistent that they had to be in Flourish and Blotts for quarter to twelve, though Harry and Neville didn't know why, and she didn't seem overly willing to tell them why.

At quarter to twelve they arrived at the bookshop and both Neville and Harry were confused as to why it was so busy. When they asked Hermione she had looked down at the ground, embarrassed, and the two boys had shared a confused look.

"Why is it so busy Hermione?" Neville asked, a slight level of jokiness behind his tone.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a book signing today." She said her eyes still portraying her embarrassment.

"Hermione has a crush." Harry teased, finally, the point clicking with her.

"Harry!" She protested.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her childishly. She laughed, as did Neville, making Harry's heart warm slightly. He had truly missed his friends, even though he had the opportunity to be with some of them. Neville and Hermione were his best friends though.

The three moved slightly further forward as the crowd shifted, and upon seeing how short the three students were, which Harry and Neville would protest later, the adults moved further to let them closer to the front so they could see what was happening. As they got closer, the three spotted Mrs Weasley off slightly to the side, excitement evident on her flushed face as she waited for Gilderoy Lockhart to appear.

At twelve on the dot, Lockhart appeared, and a photographer started to barge his way to the front of the crowd shoving women and children out of the way without a care in the world.

"Isn't he pretty?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Neville.

The two boys shared a look.

Sure, Harry did have an attraction to boys, but the blonde, and very pompous looking man in lavender robes at the front of the store wasn't someone he would ever find himself attracted to.

When the photographer barged into Harry, Lockhart's eyes widened as Harry's scar became visible.

"It can't be Harry Potter…" He whispered, his hungry eyes glinting slightly.

The photographer saw the small boy too, and quickly grabbed him pulling him to the front of the store. Gilderoy Lockhart quickly grabbed the boy, holding his arm tight and pulling him to his side, giving Harry no opportunity to escape. Harry's eyes went extremely wide and he knew he must look terrified, he didn't like being the centre of attention, and the people in the crowd were now not only staring, slightly open mouthed with adoration at Lockhart, but also at Harry himself.

"Harry!" A voice shouted.

Harry recognised it as George's, but he couldn't pick up where it was coming from, his vision was blurring, and yet the blonde man wouldn't let him go despite Harry's attempts to escape. Harry's chest started burning as the photographer took photos and women cooed and yelled in appreciation at the taller man who was speaking to the rumbustious crowd.

Lockhart continued talking, but Harry couldn't hear most of it through the roaring in his ears as his blood rushed. He heard snippets of words such as shy, school and teacher, but Harry couldn't put it together, he just wanted to escape. He needed to be anywhere else.

There was a slight commotion near the front of the store, but Harry barely noticed.

After what seemed like hours, Harry was finally released. He stumbled as Lockhart's firm grip let go, and he tried to flee, but he was caught by someone. They put his arms around him, and he struggled slightly.

"It's okay 'Ry."

Harry sighed slightly. George. Safety.

"Georgie." He whispered, relieved.

George picked him up, and Harry immediately buried his face into George's shoulder, broad from his years on the quidditch team. Harry briefly entertained the thought that he must still be small, even though he thought he was growing, but it was quick to flit away. He also did slightly wonder if the photographer was still there, taking photos of his distress, and that made him more anxious, his heart feeling as if it was trying to force its way through his ribcage and out his chest.

"Georgie." Harry whispered again, desperate, wanting the pain to end.

"Do you want to go home?" George whispered in his ear.

Harry didn't answer, but George could feel Harry's tears beginning to soak the shoulder of his shirt, and he made an educated decision. He quickly made his way to the exit, stopping briefly to pass the money in his pocket to Fred who knew what he had been planning on buying, before he moved as fast as he could back to the fireplaces, ignoring the whispers as they moved, and some worried looks, although the amount was significantly smaller.

"The Burrow!" George said firmly as he and Harry stepped into the fireplace and once again disappeared in a flash of flames.

The two arrived back at the Burrow, and George quickly made their way upstairs into the twins room. George carefully deposited his soulmate on the bed, pulling off his shoes and kicking off his own before joining Harry on the bed.

"Harry, can you talk to me?" He said softly, running his fingers through his hair.

Harry didn't say anything just quietly crying and shaking. George smiled softly at his soulmate but inside was so angry, he wanted to kill Gilderoy Lockhart and that reporter for grabbing Harry and forcing him into the limelight. It would be bad if it was any child, but with it being George's soulmate, his Harry, he was full of rage.

For about fifteen minutes George laid there with Harry, whispering soothing words, running his fingers through his hair, and trying not to invade his personal space so Harry had room to breathe. He didn't want to obstruct him in any way.

"Harry?" He finally asked when his soulmate fell silent.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, finally raising his head and looking at his soulmate, eyes full of shame.

"You've done nothing wrong! It was that prick of a reporter and that absolute dick of a man. They shouldn't be grabbing people and taking them anywhere." George immediately protested.

"What if we end up in the paper?" Harry asked quietly.

George sighed, he had definitely seen the photographer take a photo of the two of them when he had first picked Harry up. Neither his nor Harry's face would be visible in the photo that was for sure, but he knew it wasn't likely to be ignored by the photographer. Gilderoy Lockhart would probably include it and say that the small boy was so overwhelmed by how famous Lockhart was that he had broken down.

"If we end up in the paper…" George began slowly, before pausing to think.

"Then?"

"If we end up in the paper, then we won't let it bother us, it will basically just mean that people in the wizarding world will know exactly how beautiful we are." George said with a wink.

"Thanks Georgie." Harry whispered.

"You're welcome. Do you want to take a nap with me?" George asked, knowing Harry needed one, but wouldn't readily agree with one unless he thought it would benefit George too.

Harry nodded, yawning and rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, if you're tired, I could take a nap."

"It takes a lot out of you, I know." George whispered.

Harry looked slightly sad at being caught out so easily, but George just pressed a soft kiss to his head, and the sadness slipped away.

Harry and George took their trousers off, leaving their socks, t-shirts and underwear on as they slipped into George's bed and snuggled up together, exhausted.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your trip."

"Never, this is way better, don't tell Fred." He said with a wink.

"Thanks George."

"Plus, we can always go back another day."

"Thanks George." Harry repeated.

"No problem 'Ry. Close your eyes now." He whispered.

Harry did as he was told, and not that long later both were asleep, Harry silent and George snoring slightly as they slept.

HPHPHP

The rest of the summer passed quickly and uneventfully.

George, Harry and Fred visited Diagon Alley in mid August in order to get the rest of the supplies they had missed at the beginning of August.

Ginny and Percy had their birthdays in August, and Harry had bought Ginny a yellow jumper and Percy had received a book on powerful ministers of magic in the past one thousand years. They had both loved them, but Harry was still upset that he didn't seem to be making much progress with Ginny, but rather she had grown quieter since their trip to Diagon Alley, she seemed to be writing in a diary a lot and mainly talking to her kitten, Mittens, which she had received for her birthday from Bill.

On the last day of the holidays everyone stuck mainly to their rooms, frantically packing as they realised that they probably should have done it a few days before.

At three in the afternoon, Harry had left his and Percy's room to pop to the bathroom, and he was shoved into a wall as he did so. Harry caught himself, but pressed himself flat to the wall, trying to protect himself as he looked up into the angry blue eyes of Ronald Weasley.

"Ron." Harry whispered.

"Listen here Potter. I don't like you, and that stunt you pulled earlier in the summer, getting me in trouble."

"But...I didn't…?"

"Shut up." He said grabbing Harry's arm tightly, and he knew that there would be bruises on it.

Harry just nodded, not wanting to anger the furious redhead any more than he apparently already had.

"You better stay away from me Potter, or I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Yes." Harry said, thinking about how he needed to tell George, and soon.

Ron seemed to know what Harry was thinking however.

"Don't even bother telling my brothers about it freak. We share a dorm and I'll get you before they even know what's happening."

"I won't tell. I promise."

"Good." He said, pushing him back against the wall and storming back upstairs.

Harry rubbed his arm slightly at the pain.

"I'm screwed." He whispered to himself as he promised himself that he would avoid Ron for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it, it really makes my day!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who is actually reading this, sorry it's taken so long.
> 
> Reminder about a comment I had, "sexual preference" is not the right word. Sexual orientation is.

CHAPTER FOUR

The morning of the first was hectic in the Weasley household as despite their attempts to pack yesterday, they still ended up forgetting things. Fred left his Dr Filibuster fireworks, George left his broom and Ginny ended up leaving her diary and seemed hysterical about leaving it behind, so Mr Weasley with slight frustration decided to turn back one final time.

Finally, just before eleven they arrived at the station, and Mrs Weasley immediately rushed through the barrier with Ginny to get her onto the train. The twins immediately followed, they were planning on sitting with Lee Jordan. Percy was next, and then Ron followed.

Harry took a deep breath, deciding to finally go, at two minutes to eleven. He ran straight at the barrier and then…

CRASH!

Harry squeaked in pain as a conductor walked over to yell at him. Harry tuned out what he was saying, just nodding along before squeaking out an excuse about losing control of the trolley. The conductor didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t push it.

Harry sighed, moving away from the barrier, he needed to find somewhere to go to get out of the way. He managed to drag his trunk and Hedwig to a small cafe in the station where he ordered a hot chocolate as he didn’t want to sit there without ordering anything.

“Hedwig, are you up for sending a letter?” He whispered to her, as he knew that even though commuter hours were over, he would need to get her out of the way so that people wouldn’t stare at him.

Hedwig hooted softly, and Harry brought some pencil and paper out of his trunk, thankful that he had some for doodling, it wouldn’t look good if he pulled out a quill and parchment in a packed non-magical station.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

There was an issue with the barrier when I tried to go through, and I couldn’t go through and then no adults came out. I am currently at a muggle coffee shop near the front of Kings Cross Station. Please can someone come and pick me up so I can get to school.

Thank you,

Harry Potter.

Harry crept outside and down an alley so he could send Hedwig off with the letter so that he wouldn’t be seen as weird for doing so. Harry was thankful that Percy had cast a notice me not charm on his case so that it wouldn’t look suspicious to have such a big trunk as he entered the station. 

“Good luck Hedwig, please be fast.”

Hedwig hooted before flying off.

Harry sighed, before making his way back to his trunk which thankfully had been completely ignored by everyone in the station. He sat down sipping at his now cold hot chocolate, and he was extremely bored. He had expected to be sitting with Hermione and Neville on the train, so he hadn’t brought anything to do that he could get out where he was currently sitting, nor did he have that much muggle money on him, maybe just enough for a lunch at the costa he was sitting in.

Harry sighed again, bracing himself to settle in for a long day.

HPHP

As lunchtime rolled around, George decided to go for a walk along the train to find Harry. He had been sat on the train talking to Lee and Fred for about two hours in a cabin with a strong notice me not charm on the door. Lee was great at that charm, to be a prankster it was a good charm to have in your arsenal. 

“Tell Harry we said hi.” Fred said as he left.

“Will do. It's a good job we’re making at least one appearance today, can you imagine how suspicious it would look to the prefects if we weren't seen the entire trip.”

Lee laughed, a jovial look in his eye.

“See ya George.” Lee called as George left.

George, Fred and Lee had a seat in one of the last carriages on the train, so he decided to walk the entire length from end looking for Harry. He hadn’t seen the boy get on the train, so he wasn’t entirely sure where to look to find him. 

It was when he got about half way down the train when he bumped into Neville and Hermione who both looked extremely frantic and slightly sweaty as if they had been running up and down the train. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw George.

“Fred.” Hermione said.

George had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“George.” He corrected them.

“Sorry George, have you seen Harry?” Neville asked.

“No, I assumed he would be with you…” George began, feeling a slight feeling of dread.

“We’ve checked everywhere on the train, every compartment except yours as we couldn’t find it.”

“We put a charm on it. It was just Fred, Lee and I.” 

“What do we do?” Neville asked frantically.

“I don’t know. Shall we go back to my compartment for now. Lee or Fred might have an idea.”

The three made their way back to the twins compartment, and Fred and Lee looked up slightly shocked as Hermione and Neville followed George into the compartment. George’s face was extremely distressed, and Fred vaulted up and pushed his twin down into a seat, and rubbed his shoulder slightly. 

“What’s happening?” Lee asked.

“Harry’s missing, we’re not entirely sure he made the train.”

“But he came with us?” Fred asked, confused.

“Maybe he couldn’t get on the platform for some reason?” Hermione suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree.

“It’ll be fine Georgie. Harry’s smart, and he knows the muggle world really well. “ Fred told his brother.

“I know, but I’m so worried about him.” George said, and he was shaking slightly.

Lee, Hermione, Fred and Neville shared a nervous look. There was still around six hours of the train ride left, and they weren’t sure how to deal with a frantic George the entire time. 

“We know Georgie, but he’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.”

George didn’t seem at all reassured by that, and Fred was beginning to worry. Everyone in the compartment sat down and tried to play a game of exploding snap, but George kept tuning out, shaking and just panicking in general. All the other students in the compartment were getting nervous for him, and their anxiety about whether Harry was going to be okay started impacting them too.

“George, Harry will be fine.” Fred told him.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN DIAGON ALLEY? HE COULD BE TERRIFIED, AND THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO!” George yelled as he stood up.

Fred shot to his feet and Lee, Hermione and Neville startled. Fred and George never fought, and if they did, they definitely didn’t do it in front of anyone. Fred had also paled, noting how fragile his brother felt at the time and he felt bad that he had angered his twin when he was sensitive. The fact George had made the argument public, even if it was just in front of their friends, was even more telling.

“George, I’m sorry.” Fred apologised.

The anger in George’s eyes waned a little, and he paused before slumping down onto his seat and turning away from his friend’s shocked eyes. He looked out the window, staring as if somehow this would help him find out where his soulmate was.

“Georgie, I really am sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m just worried, I didn’t mean to shout.” He whispered, still not making eye contact with the group.

“It’s fine.” Fred said, finally sitting down.

“He’s only twelve.” George whispered.

None of the friends said anything, and about half an hour later, George was asleep. The rest of the group talked quietly, worried for the rest of the journey, and George didn’t awake until they woke him when they were getting close to Hogsmeade Station. They departed for the train and headed for the carriages, and still George didn’t say anything, but his face clearly portrayed a high level of anguish. 

As the carriages slowed to a stop, George flung himself out of the door, and Fred hurriedly followed his twin as he stormed into the castle.

“Mr Weasley!” A voice called.

The twins turned, and George’s face showed some relief as he saw the stern McGonagall who had clearly just seen him fling himself out of the carriage before they had fully slowed to a stop. She didn’t look happy.

“Mr Weasley, what on earth do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Harry’s missing.”

McGonagall stopped, clearly having not expected that.

“When did you notice he was missing?” She said seriously.

“We don’t think he got on the train!” Hermione said as she rushed up behind the twins with Neville and Lee not far behind her.

“Did he not send his owl?” Lee said, clearly having expected Harry to get in touch.

“No…” She began.

George felt like his heart was about to burst out his chest. Harry hadn’t managed to get in touch with someone. What if one of Voldemort’s followers had taken him, there were plenty of wizards in the station that day? Muggles weren’t all good either, some dangerous muggle could have also taken Harry and he might have been worried about getting expelled so wasn’t doing any magic.

Fred noticed his brother was spiralling and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“His owl would likely not have made it here yet however.” She finished.

George slumped.

“I will immediately send someone to check Kings Cross Station for him. The feast is about to begin however, and I need to do the sorting.” McGonagall’s eyes moved around, and she quickly caught the eye of Professor Sprout.

“Pomona!”

Sprout hurried over when she heard the urgency behind McGonagall’s term.

“Minerva?”

“Mr Potter is missing, they believe he didn’t manage to get on the train.”

Sprout looked horrified, clearly worried about the small boy. She would be worried about any child, but a child that was also famous in their world and had been in the newspaper fairly often recently meant he was in more danger than most.

“I’ll head to Kings Cross immediately.” She said, before rushing off, not even waiting for Minerva to finish speaking.

“Mr Weasley, are you okay?” McGonagall finally asked, turning to look at George who was still panicking.

“I-I’m fine.”

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not okay.” He admitted a moment later.

“Do you want to go back to your dorm and when we find Harry we can send him up?”

“What about food?” Hermione asked, concerned for her friend.

She was slightly surprised that she considered George a friend, especially as she knew if it weren’t for Harry she would constantly be lecturing the two pranksters, encouraging them to stop their pranks and stop teasing people, although they were never malicious with their pranks, unless it was against the slytherins.

“I can send some food to the common room for you. A selection of what is being served in the hall perhaps?” She suggested.

“That’d be great Minnie.” Lee said.

McGonagall’s eyes narrowed, and she was about to reprimand him but an alarm went off, letting her know that the boats for the first years had just arrived via the boats.

“The password to the common room is Wattlebird.” She told them before running off, surprising the students.

“Come on Georgie, let’s get you to the common room.” Fred said, wrapping an arm around his brother and leading him away from the great hall. 

Lee, Hermione and Neville quickly followed the twins to the common room and took seats around the fire which was actually a relief, as despite it being only September the 1st, it was cold up in the Scottish Highlands. 

Fred called for an elf while George curled up slightly in an armchair. Lee, Fred and Neville all sat on another couch and Hermione in an armchair opposite George. The elf ended up bringing everything they had at the feast but at a smaller size so that the students were able to eat everything. 

HPHP

Harry sighed as he bought another drink at the costa. He had been in the station for around eight hours and sitting in the costa near the entrance the entire time, and it was closing in half an hour, and then he wasn’t sure what to do.

For the first time in his life, Harry hated magic. If this was the muggle world he would be able to ring someone, but no wizards had phones, at least none that he knew. He also didn’t know of any transportation to get to Hogwarts. He was too young to apparate, and there weren't any floo places in Kings Cross. He knew there were other types of travel, but he didn’t know exactly what they were, just that they existed.  
Finally, just before eight that night Harry heard a slight pop and he froze, he recognised that sound, apparation. Harry wasn’t sure if he should run, but he was too tired, and around five that afternoon he started stressing. What if the professors never came? What would he do? He tried to calm himself thinking about how he could count on George to notice he was missing and get someone to come for him.

“Mr Potter?” A voice called, snapping him out of his musings.

Harry looked up and with relief realised Professor Sprout was walking towards him.

“Did Professor McGonagall get my note?” He said, standing and stretching his legs.

“I think Mr Weasley told her you were missing.”

Harry smiled thinking about George.

“Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?”

“Please Professor.”

“Follow me then.”

Harry followed her to an alley not too far from the station, she had offered to carry his case thankfully. He carefully took her arm and with a pop they disappeared and moments later they appeared on the edge of Hogwarts wards, and from there Professor Sprout called for a house elf.

“Missy will you pop Mr Potter to the Gryffindor common room?”

“Yes Professor Sprout.”

“Thank you for picking me up Professor.”

“No problem Mr Potter, see you in class.”

Harry smiled before he popped away with Missy the elf.

“Harry!” A voice screamed as he opened his eyes.

Harry suddenly froze as he was entangled in limbs, and the first thing he noticed was bushy brown hair against his face. After a minute Hermione pulled back and Neville gave him a quick hug. Fred and Lee also gave him a quick hug, slightly confusing Harry. Where was George?

Finally, when all of them pulled back, Harry turned to see George sleeping in a chair. He smiled walking over to his soulmate.

“What happened Harry?” Hermione asked anxiously.

“I’ll tell you in a second, I just want to see George first.”

Harry moved over to his soulmate, and softly ran his fingers through George’s hair in the same way that George did to him when he managed to wake up before Harry. George stirred slightly, but did not awake, although it didn’t surprise Harry, George was a notoriously heavy sleeper.

“George.” Harry called softly.

He groaned and stirred slightly.

“Georgie.” He whispered.

Eventually, George awoke, and once he noticed Harry, he immediately picked him up, put him in his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Lee, Fred, Hermione and Neville all settled down and looked at the pair as George held his soulmate to him carefully.

“Aww look at the cute boyfriends.” Lee cooed.

George and Harry froze, looking at each other softly. Boyfriends. They never really referred to each other as boyfriends, it had never really been an official thing that they had agreed to, although that’s what they technically were. It seemed odd that it was something that they had never admitted.

Fred noted the weird look on George’s face and laughed slightly.

“Did you never ask Harry to be your boyfriend Georgie?” He said with a slightly manic grin.

“Er no… I guess I technically didn’t.” He said with a slight grimace once he realised his mistake.

George paused, wondering whether it had been something that had bothered Harry. Sure, Harry never complained, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t something that had actually bothered him. Harry was used to not complaining when something bad was happening, so maybe this was just another thing he didn’t complain about.

“I can’t believe you haven’t asked him yet.” Lee said.

Harry scowled slightly as they talked about him as if he weren’t there. He cast a look at Hermione and Neville who were both watching the three fourth years talk with a look of disappointment on their faces, but they didn’t say anything.

“Harry, will you be my boyfriend?” George finally asked after he stopped his joke argument with Lee and Fred.

Harry pretended to ponder it for a moment before nodding. George cheered hugging his soulmate… his boyfriend to his chest tightly.

“Finally.” Hermione said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review if you liked this :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry updates have been sporadic, with all the hatred in the Harry Potter fanfiction I've been having trouble feeling up to updating this. There's so much racism, transphobia, homophobia etc...
> 
> Anyway, fuck J K Rowling
> 
> Also this has not been edited, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I also really hate how I've written the Chamber of Secrets parts rip.

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning, Harry awoke in George's bed, and he realised that he must have fallen asleep on his boyfriend in the common room the night before. George had been extremely energetic once Harry was found at Kings Cross Station and returned to his side, so he had insisted that the group played a game of exploding snap before Hermione pulled out a deck of muggle cards and taught everyone how to play go fish and cheat.

"Morning Harry." Lee called as he dragged himself out of bed.

"Morning… I'm going to run off to my dorm to get ready, can you let George know?"

"Will do. I'm going to wake the twins in about ten minutes anyway, once I've showered as Fred is a real shower hog."

Harry snorted before bidding Lee farewell and heading down to his own dorm. As he entered, he smiled at Seamus and Dean who were just waking up. He sat down on his bed and rummaged through his trunk for his uniform as well as fresh undergarments before rushing to the bathroom to get changed. Harry never got changed in front of anyone, nervous that they would see the scars that littered his body.

"Morning Harry." Neville said with a yawn as he made his way downstairs.

Neville had been waiting in the common room for him and Hermione, and he realised with a jolt that it likely meant Neville had woken up before him, which was rare. The day before had taken a lot out of him however, so it wasn't entirely surprising.

"Morning Nev, is Hermione on her way?"

"I'd assume so."

When Hermione joined them five minutes later, the three hurried down to breakfast as they wanted to get it out of the way so that they could retrieve their books for classes on time. Hermione had in the previous year taken all of her books down with her on the first day, but had decided against it this year, realising it was pointless.

The morning of classes went by fast for the three second years. That morning in Herbology they had gone to greenhouse three to repot baby mandrakes, and Neville had been extremely enthusiastic.

Hermione however, despite enjoying Herbology was eager to get to Defense. It was clear to both Neville and Harry that she had a massive crush on Lockhart, even though he had caused Harry a lot of distress when they had visited Diagon Alley. Both of the boys had tried to point out that it definitely seemed as if he was a fraud, but she wouldn't hear anything of the sort and insisted he was a good man despite making a mistake when it came to Harry.

Harry wasn't sure, something felt off about Lockhart, and his books definitely didn't add up.

That afternoon, Hermione eagerly made her way to the front row of the defense classroom in order to try and get Lockhart's attention. Neville and Harry debated sitting with her, but immediately Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott took the seats next to her, deciding for them that they would sit further back, not that Harry minded, but at least it meant Hermione wouldn't be offended.

"How much do you bet that this class is going to be an absolute dud?" Neville asked him as he pulled out some parchment and a quill.

"A sucker's bet."

Neville smirked.

"Good afternoon class." Lockhart called as he swept into the room, his lavender robes billowing behind him.

Harry shivered as Lockhart caught his eyes and smiled brightly. The man seemed to be flirting with some of the girls in the classroom, at least in Harry's opinion, and by the frightened and shocked look Neville gave him, it seemed he agreed.

After talking about useless things for about five minutes, Lockhart handed them all a test about his books. Harry nearly scoffed when he noticed the questions had literally nothing to do with defense and it was basically just a waste of his time.

It was rare that Harry acted out, at least not at a very basic level, his normal acting out had to do with heroic tendencies. Harry couldn't help himself but act out this time however. He had read some of Lockhart's books before realising that they were completely false and giving up entirely, so he didn't know the answers for the quiz.

"What are you writing?" Neville whispered to him.

"Random stuff. What's Gilderoy Lochart's favourite colour? It's clearly blood red because of all the innocents he got killed when he lied about being able to do things." Harry muttered back to Neville.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed, forgetting that he was meant to be silent because of the test.

"Mr Longbottom, we're taking a test right now!" Lockhart exclaimed as he walked over to the boys.

Harry tried to hide his answers as Lockhart came across and put a hand on both Neville and Harry's shoulders. Harry tensed, extremely uncomfortable. Unfortunately everyone was watching them, and Harry didn't feel comfortable escaping as he usually would. He knew no one had forgotten about the press article from the year before and he didn't want to give them more of a reason to think about it or to ask him about it.

"Harry...Harry...Harry." Lockhart tutted as he snatched Harry's tests from under his arms.

Harry shuddered slightly at the touch and also the condescending tone from the professor. The professor read his quiz answers in his hand, and there was a moment where his fists clenched in anger, before his demeanor changed and he laughed slightly.

"Ah Mr Potter, clearly you just need some extra help catching up." Lockhart said.

A lot of the class shared slightly confused looks at that considering Harry had the highest score in Defence the year before, even despite Quirrell's grudge against him. There was no way Harry was behind really just because he didn't answer the questions correctly.

Harry grunted, there was no point trying to answer back to the professor, he clearly wouldn't get it.

"Detention with me please Harry, we need to make sure you're on track in this class." He said, before ruffling Harry's hair and skipping off back to his desk.

Neville frowned at Harry before gently squeezing his hand to make sure he was okay. Harry squeezed back reassuringly, although Neville wasn't entirely convinced. He didn't push it however. Neville sighed slightly as Hermione didn't look in their direction to make sure that Harry was okay despite Lockhart touching him.

Neville sighed knowing he couldn't really be angry at Hermione, she just had a crush, and Neville, despite not telling his friends knew how that felt, he had a crush on a girl in their year, and he found it hard to focus on what his friends were saying when he could see her. To be fair, Neville was extremely surprised his friends hadn't noticed him blushing when he spoke to her, although it was likely Harry had noticed it and he hadn't mentioned it to be nice.

When class ended, Lockhart called Harry back, and despite Lockhart's insistences Neville didn't leave the two alone but went with Harry to the desk as Lockhart decided when his detention should be. Eventually he decided for two weeks from the day as he wanted time to settle in before he had to host the detention.

"Lockhart's creepy." Neville whispered as they walked out of the classroom.

"He's flirty with students. It's gross." Harry agreed as they walked towards the library where they knew Hermione would be.

As they reached the library they found their friend sifting frantically through books. The two boys sighed, knowing it was extremely likely Hermione was going to try and overwork herself again this year. Last year they had been extremely worried about her because of it, and it seemed like this year it was quite likely it would go the same way.

"Hermione, how about we take a break until after dinner." Neville suggested carefully.

"But…" She began protesting.

"Please Hermione." Harry said, pulling out puppy eyes that he knew worked on the girl that was practically his sister as well as George.

"Fine, but don't think I know what you're doing Harry Potter." She warned, shaking a finger at him in jest.

"I'm innocent." He declared, making his eyes wide.

"Sure."

"Guys, Madam Pince is coming this way, let's get out before she catches us being loud."

Hermione scrambled to pack her things together and the three friends made their way out of the castle onto the grounds. Just by the lake there was a massive tree and the three friends slumped against it, finally glad to be back at Hogwarts.

"So, Harry, what happened this summer?" Neville said, making Hermione also perk up as she waited for the answer.

"What do you mean?"

"For the first like month you didn't answer any of our letters?!" Hermione said, her voice louder than she had intended making a few students around them look at her.

"A house elf called Dobby was stealing all my letters. He said something bad was going to happen at Hogwarts and he wanted me to promise that I wouldn't come back here."

Hermione and Neville paused, sharing a shocked look. Harry's answer was clearly not what they had expected.

"Merlin." Neville finally whispered.

"Jesus Harry, it really does always happen to you." Hermione muttered.

Harry wasn't entirely sure if she wanted a response to that, so he just nodded. She sighed, clearly trying to think about what to say.

"I'm guessing you didn't agree?" Neville said with a cheeky grin.

"Percy came in and told me I couldn't lie to the house elf as he could make sure I definitely didn't come back. Some sort of magical vow I think?"

"I don't actually know much about magical vows… I'll look into them, just in case."

"In case of what?" Neville asked, shocked.

"Harry's extremely unlucky, and he's the Boy-Who-Lived, people could try and get him to do things for them. We don't want you to be tricked into doing something." Hermione said, looking at Harry seriously.

Harry nodded, she was right, not that it was usual for her to be wrong.

The hour after that until their dinner passed quickly, the three friends enjoying the sun, knowing that there wasn't likely to be much more of it as sooner than they would expect autumn would be underway and summer would be gone.

HPHPHP

The next two weeks passed quickly in a flurry of lessons, homework and quidditch practice for Harry and the twins. Harry knew he had the detention with Lockhart looming and he was not looking forward to it, but he tried to push it from his mind. Maybe he was just freaking out about nothing?

The only interesting thing that really happened in the two weeks was a first year Gryffindor named Colin Creevey giving Harry a panic attack when he had taken a photo of him and grabbed his arm without asking him first. Lockhart had tried to get involved, claiming that Harry was just trying to be famous, but Neville had pushed him out of the way and taken Harry with him to search for George.

When they couldn't find the boy, Neville had managed to calm Harry down himself, and Neville felt extremely proud of himself. Neville had technically received a detention for pushing Lockhart from Professor Sprout who had witnessed it, but everyone knew it was just because Neville couldn't be let off for pushing a teacher. His detention was just talking plants with Professor Sprout in a greenhouse, and that didn't count as a punishment for Neville.

On September 20th, Harry finally had his detention with Lockhart who kept pushing it back for reasons that most teachers would never have dreamed of giving as excuses, such as he had too many papers to mark, as if it weren't his job to do so.

"Ah Harry. Here for your detention?" Lockhart asked jovially as he put an arm around Harry's shoulder and brought him into his office.

Harry managed to avoid freaking out at the touch, but it was a close call. He briefly wondered how stupid Lockhart had to be to continue touching him when he had made it clear that he wanted to not be touched.

Finally, when they reached the desk, Lockhart pulled away and motioned for Harry to take a seat. Harry did as he was told, taking a seat and looked down at the desk as he did so, noticing an extensive amount of envelopes on the desk. He sighed, having a feeling he knew what his detention was going to be.

"Answering my fanmail eh Harry? I can't begin to imagine a more exciting detention."

Harry hummed noncommittally and that seemed to be enough for Lockhart who spent the next four hours talking to Harry about how famous he was, and how Harry could only one day hope to have as much fame as Lockhart did. After twenty minutes of Lockhart's stupid mantras and passive aggressive insults, Harry was ready to rip his eyes out.

It didn't take too long thankfully for Harry to begin writing and addressing the letters mechanically. When he was snapped out of it however, he had no idea how long had passed, meaning he had no idea what time it was. Hopefully George wouldn't worry. Harry sighed, realising now he had to listen to whatever Lockhart was saying until he could drift off into his own thoughts again.

It was then however, that he heard it.

Come. Let me rip. Let me tear. I smell blood. So hungry for so long.

"What?" Harry cried out.

Lockhart looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Harry my boy, are you okay?"

Harry's eyes darted around the room frantically trying to work out where the voice had come from, it clearly wasn't from Lockhart, but it didn't seem as if there was anyone else in the room with them, Harry didn't even get the feeling of being watched.

"That voice, didn't you hear it?" Harry finally asked.

"I expect you're tired Harry, and blimey, no wonder you've been here for over four hours."

Harry inwardly groaned, George was likely waiting up for him and would be worried, especially as it was now after curfew. If Filch caught him he'd be dead.

"Four hours." Harry repeated.

"Yes, well… time passes when you're having fun I suppose." Lockhart said with a grin.

Harry just nodded, although he would rather have jumped into the black lake than spend any time with Lockhart at all.

"It's after curfew." Harry said when Lockhart just continued to look at him.

"Right, yes, of course. Have a goodnight Harry."

"You too Sir." Harry said before he picked up his bag and fled Lockhart's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and leave kudos if you liked I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos if you liked it, it really makes my day.


End file.
